Life Goes On
by onew
Summary: Ketika dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan, hanya satu yang dapat aku simpulkan. Hidup harus berlanjut, mengikuti arus perjalanan dan lika-liku kehidupan yang sangat rumit. Gaara x Naruto; FRIENDSHIP. AU. May you enjoy it :D


Warning: AU, Naruto's POV, ada hints Gaara x Naruto—hanya sebagai SAHABAT, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Dan cerita ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. Maaf kalau aneh **;p**

-

-

* * *

_**Life Goes On**_

_By: Wolfie Cielshitsuji_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_._

Kini aku dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan. Pilihan yang tentunya sangat mempengaruhi masa depanku, kehidupanku, dan lika-liku perjalanan hidupku.

.

.

Aku harus memilih diantara dua pilihan itu. Kalau tidak, maka masalah ini tidak akan pernah terselesaikan. Jadi, aku harus memilih. Walaupun berat rasanya. Sangat berat. Tapi aku harus melakukannya.

.

.

HARUS…

.

.

Ya, itulah yang namanya kehidupan. Hidup. Seberat apapun rintangan yang sedang kita alami, sesukar apapun pilihan yang harus kita putuskan, hidup akan terus berlanjut. Masa bodoh dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Toh, inilah definisi dari kehidupan.

.

.

_No matter what happen, Life goes on, dude…_

.

.

***

* * *

-

-

"Ih, Naruto! Kamu asik, ya! Punya ayah yang tampan dan menawan, ibu yang cantik dan baik hati!"

"Minato-san, Kushina-san, mereka berdua pasangan yang cocok, ya! Kamu benar-benar beruntung, Naruto!"

Sudah beribu-ribu kali aku mendengar pujian—atau bahkan sindiran dari mereka yang sudah pernah bertemu langsung dengan kedua orang tuaku. Dan reaksi mereka begitu selesai berjumpa dengan orang tuaku pasti selalu sama; terkagum-kagum. Aneh. Aku saja yang merupakan anak kandung dan anak tunggal mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir demikan. Yah, bukannya tidak pernah sama sekali. Tapi, aku sudah _tidak_ berpikir seperti itu lagi semenjak _kejadian _itu terjadi diruang lingkup keluargaku.

Kalau ada yang berkata, "Naruto, mempunyai orang tua sesempurna itu pasti enak, ya? Pasti kamu tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya perdebatan apalagi sampai ke pertikaian antara kedua orang tua. Minato-san dan Kushina-san pasti selalu rukun dan damai-damai saja, 'kan?"

Oh, _what a foolish opinion_. Jangan kira kalau aku yang selalu tersenyum lima jari kepada semua orang ini juga memiliki kehidupan yang berjalan mulus dan lancar. _Stop, guys._ Sebelum kalian teracuni dengan opini-opini yang kalian ciptakan sendiri itu, alangkah lebih baiknya kalau aku meluruskan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

Mempunyai orang tua sesempurna—mereka tak seutuhnya sesempurna itu, asal kalian tahu. Seperti kebanyakan bilang, tak seorangpun yang sempurna. Hal itu berlaku bagi kedua orang tuaku. Berparas layaknya seorang malaikat tidak menjamin mereka makhluk yang sempurna. Kalau boleh kubilang, mereka masih terlalu jauh dari kata sempurna.

Tidak pernah merasakan perdebatan atau pertikaian antara kedua orang tua… SIAPA BILANG? Memang awalnya aku tidak pernah melihat orang tuaku bertengkar hebat. Yah itukan dulu. Sekarang? Oh, sudah menjadi santapanku setiap hari. Ditambah lagi mencuatnya kejadian salah sangka yang terjadi sama ibuku, Kushina. Dia cemburu—dan dia tak mau mengakuinya—kepada ayah. Karena ayah terus-terusan berbicara kepada rekan kerjanya melalui via telepon. Dan parahnya lagi, ibu tahu yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya ayah di telepon itu adalah seorang wanita.

"Minato, tidak tahu jam istirahat apa!? Sudah jam 11 malam begini... masih juga membicarakan tentang pekerjaan? Bersama seorang wanita pula!"

Ibu kerap mengomel-omel dan bergumam kesal sewaktu mendapati ayah yang masih berbincang-bincang kepada rekan kerjanya itu. Entah suara ibu yang terlalu kecil atau ayah yang keasikan ngobrol sampai-sampai ayah tidak menggubris sedikitpun omelan ibu. Ayah malah keluar dari kamar, duduk di sofa, dan melanjutkan perbincangannya.

Tentu ibu naik pitam. Ia pergi keluar, menyusul ayah, dan menunggunya sehingga selesai berbicara. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya selesai juga. Ayah yang baru sadar kalau ada ibu yang lagi duduk di sampingnya langsung memberikan tatapan yang agak tajam.

"Ada apa, Kushina?"

Ibu tak menjawab. Ponsel ayah—berjumlah 3 buah—yang terletak di atas meja ruang tamu itu tersusun dengan rapi. Ibu mengambil salah satu dari ketiga ponsel yang berbeda merk itu dan membantingnya.

"Tahu tidak, kalau kegiatanmu barusan itu sangat menggangguku!"

Suara ibu meninggi, sama dengan emosinya yang kian lama kian bertambah tinggi. Tidak mau dipojokkan, ayah merasa harus melakukan tindakan pembelaan diri.

"Lancang sekali kau membanting ponselku! Kalau mau marah-marah, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat,"

Ayah memungut ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai yang dingin berkat suhu udara yang kelewat batas pada malam itu. "Ini tentang pekerjaan. Jadi wajar kalau sampai larut malam begini," pembelaan dilakukan.

Seakan tak mau kalah, ibu menjawab dengan perkataan yang menusuk. "Tentang pekerjaan atau keasikan bercanda gurau dengan wanita itu, hah?" sungguh perkataan yang menusuk.

Ayah membesarkan biji matanya, ia tak percaya ibu sanggup mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia mengambil kedua ponselnya yang masih tersusun rapi di atas meja, membuka _casing_ bagian belakang yang bertugas menutupi baterai, dan mengeluarkan _sim card_ pada masing-masing ponsel itu. Apa gunanya ia mengeluarkan _sim card_ itu?

_**TEK! TEK! **_

Patah. Semua _sim card_ yang tadinya menempel dibadan ponsel semua telah patah akibat tangan ayah yang kuat dan dengan mudahnya mematahkan seluruh kartu-kartu itu dalam sekejap.

"Puas?"

Ayah berjalan memasuki kamar sementara ibu masih terkejut akan tindakan yang ayah lakukan barusan. Mungkin ia menangis pada saat itu, tapi aku tak bisa menebaknya. Semua cerita tadi itu berdasarkan curhatan ibu tadi malam kepadaku. Dan semenjak pertengkaran itu, ayah dan ibu tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain lagi. Bertatap muka saja JARANG.

"Coba ibu menelepon seorang laki-laki pada saat larut malam dan tertawa-tawa dihadapan ayahmu itu," ia mencoba memberikan contoh kepadaku sambil mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dari lemari. "Pasti dia akan sakit hati, 'kan?"

Aku mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk tidak mendengarkan cerita ibu dengan sepenuh hati karena aku memang tak sanggup dengan cerita-cerita yang ujung-ujungnya berakhir sedih. Ku alihkan perhatianku ke komik yang sedang aku baca. Berbaring di kasur dan membolak-balikkan halaman komik sambil mencoba memusatkan konsentrasi ke komik. Namun ibu masih tetap saja berkoar-koar, membuatku merasa risih.

"Sudahlah, ibu!"

Terdengar seperti perintah, memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur mengucapkannya. Kubalikkan badanku ke arah kanan jadi aku membelakanginya.

"Apanya yang 'sudahlah'? Kalau ternyata ayahmu itu menduakan ibu? Apa kau mau? Kalau ibu tidak! Yang ada ibu akan menceraikannya!"

CERAI. Kata tabu yang tak bisa kudengar. Ibu meninggalkan kamarku dengan kalimat menakutkan; cerai. Aku tak mau kalau keluarga yang sudah terbina selama 17 tahun ini hancur begitu saja hanya karena faktor kesalah pahaman. Sungguh aku tak mau.

Aku dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan. Seandainya orang tuaku jadi cerai, maka aku harus memilih antara hidup dengan ibu atau dengan ayah? Bagaimana dengan masa depanku nanti? Sanggupkah aku menggapai cita-citaku selama ini kalau aku hidup bersama ibu? Sanggup pula kah aku memilih jalan yang terbaik dan menjalani kehidupan hari esok yang akan datang kalau hidup bersama ayah?

Badanku bergetar, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Ah, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku menangis sepanjang malam. Walaupun tangisan aku tertahan karena tak ingin ketahuan oleh ayah maupun ibu, tapi tetap saja aku merasa agak lega karena sudah berhasil menangis.

Menangis sepanjang malam ternyata membuahkan hasil, yaitu mata merah dan bengkak pada pagi harinya. Kondisi badanku memang agak lemah belakangan ini, jadi ada alasan mengapa mataku merah dan bengkak. Bilang saja aku lagi sakit mata dan tidak enak badan—kalau ada yang bertanya.

"Sakit?"

Orang pertama yang menyadari kalau mataku merah dan bengkak; Gaara. Sahabatku dari kecil hingga sekarang. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadanya. Lalu duduk di bangku kelas dan memainkan ponsel non kamera. Karena di sekolahku ada peraturan baru, yaitu tidak boleh membawa ponsel berkamera.

Iseng-iseng aku mengganti nama profil yang tadinya 'silent' menjadi 'broken home'. Entah kenapa aku mengganti namanya jadi suram begitu. Mungkin aku ingin seseorang menyadari kalau aku sedang dalam masalah ketika seseorang itu meminjam ponselku ini?

Dan ya, Gaara meminjamnya. Aku sempat was-was ketika ia meng-_unlock_-kan _keypad_nya dan membaca nama profil yang tertera di layar. Kira-kira apa reaksinya?

"_Broken home_?"

Reaksi yang biasa-biasa saja. Ah, _well..._ aku memang tidak mengharapkan lebih kalau yang membaca itu adalah seorang Gaara. Sejauh yang aku tahu, ia adalah seorang pangeran es yang tak bisa dilelehkan dengan apapun, tidak bisa. Sebelum aku mendapatkan pandangan heran dari dia, lebih baik aku memberikan jawaban kepadanya.

"Ya," jawabku lesu tak bersemangat. Dia menanyakan apa yang terjadi sehingga mau tak mau aku harus mengatakan kronologis ceritanya. Dia sahabatku, jadi tak masalah bagiku mengutarakan masalah yang sedang aku alami.

Semua—tak terkecuali bagian cerai—aku ceritakan padanya. Mengundang air mata untuk turun membahasi pipiku tapi berhasilku tahan. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggungku.

"Ini cobaan yang diberikan Tuhan untukmu. Bersabarlah dan kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal,"

Aku tahu ia bermaksud menghiburku. Aku tersenyum lembut kepadanya sebagai balasan perkataannya barusan.

"Kalau kau bingung tentang dua pilihan itu, pilihlah jalan yang terbaik untukmu. Entah itu ibu ataupun ayahmu. Asal kau tahu, aku akan selalu ada untuk memberikan dukungan,"

.

.

.

_**Tes… Tes…**_

Tak salah lagi, aku menangis. Bukan karena kenyataan hubungan orang tuaku sedang dalam kondisi di ujung tanduk. Melainkan karena ucapan Gaara barusan. Sungguh menyentuh dan aku tak habis pikir Gaara si Pangeran Es mampu memberikan nasehat dan dukungan kepadaku. Dan lebihnya lagi, sekilas tadi aku melihatnya tersenyum. Walau hanya sekilas, tapi aku dapat menangkap senyuman hangat yang ia berikan.

Aku menyeka air mata yang ada di pipi, sesekali menyusut ingus, dan tertunduk malu. Untung saja di kelas hanya ada aku dan Gaara. Aku, yang murni seratus persen adalah cowok ini menangis? Apa kata mareka nanti? _Crybaby_!

"Kau tahu, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang pangeran es tersenyum,"

Dia melipatkan tangannya di dada dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia memberikan tatapan heran kepadaku. Aku hanya tertawa. Ah, mood-ku kembali seperti semula. Semua berkat Gaara. Ia tak menjawab ucapanku barusan bukanlah suatu hal yang harus dipermasalahkan. Dia memang seperti itu, dan aku tahu betul dia itu seperti apa.

"Yang membuat si pangeran es itu tersenyum 'kan dirimu, Naruto." Ia memejamkan matanya dan kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangku. "Semua orang tahu, hanya kau yang bisa melelehkan hati si pangeran es itu,"

Mata biru langitku yang masih berkaca-kaca memandangnya takjub. Kata-katanya bagai alunan musik yang mengalun indah di telingaku sehingga aku ingin mendengarkannya lagi dan lagi sampai aku muak. Tapi aku tahu, aku tak akan pernah merasa muak dengan suaranya.

Perasaanku menjadi ringan seperti tanpa beban. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Gaara yang sudah mau mendengarkan keluh kesahku. Bukan hanya sekedar mendengarkan, dia juga bersedia memberikan nasehat. Ia memang sahabatku yang paling mengerti diriku luar dan dalam.

Aku sempat berpikir kalau nanti aku memang benar-benar diberikan dua pilihan membingungkan itu dan harus memilih salah satu diantaranya. Siapa yang akan aku pilih? Ibu atau ayah? Tentu aku akan kalap dan menjadi merasa serba salah. Kalau saja Gaara tidak memberikan dukungan kepadaku, entah jadi apa aku nanti.

Kalau kondisinya diubah. Aku hidup bahagia dengan keluargaku tanpa ada masalah sedikitpun yang melanda kami. Tetapi sosok Gaara yang sangat berarti bagiku ini tiba-tiba hilang dan tak akan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku. Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Dimana tempat aku berbagi gundah dan masalah?

Ah...

Satu yang aku tahu. Berdasarkan pengalaman ini, hanya satu yang bisa aku simpulkan…

.

.

Hidup akan terus berlanjut.

Apapun yang terjadi. Baik itu runtuhnya pondasi keluargaku maupun hilangnya sahabat tempat berbagi suka dan dukaku. Apapun. Hidup harus berlanjut mengikuti arus perjalanan dan lika-liku kehidupan yang sangat rumit. Roda-roda itu terus berputar, berotasi pada sumbunya. Membuat kita merasakan bagaimana kalau sedang susah, bagaimana kalau sedang senang. Semua terbagi rata. Semua seimbang. Itulah kehidupan.

"_Life goes on_, 'kan, Gaara?"

.

.

* * *

**O W A R I**

* * *

Hiyaa... di sini saya berada di posisi Naruto. Saya memang lagi bingung kalau seandainya kata tabu tadi terjadi (semoga tidak pernah terjadi. amin...) Haduh, pasti susah sekali untuk memilih, bukan? **:'( **

Saya mohon maaf ya kalau ternyata isi dari cerita ini sama sekali tidak bagus. Mana GaaNaru nya cuma sebatas sahabatan doang. Jiaahhh... Kondisi hati saya masih kacau jadi belum bisa menghasilkan ide-ide cemerlang apalagi yaoi lemonan *alesan* Eh eh eh, kalau misalnya ada ERO DOJO crew yang sedang baca ini... TOLONG TUNGGU FIC NISTA DARI SAYA YANG SEDANG DIKETIK INIIII~~~!!

.

_User's ID: _**_Wolfie Cielshitsuji _**_has signed out._


End file.
